Deep down desire
by boleynia
Summary: Cielmine, a 15 years old girl, is torn bettween the desire of her past intimate lover and the romance drama of her own life. she can't forget the one who she is deeply loved but the school popular "prince" desire her, and her half brother begin to reveal his sinful but passionate love for her.but when the intimate lover of the past comes back, will she still fall for him ?
1. Chapter 1

Deep down desire

Chapter 1: summer time's lemon

"You will be mine," he said, his lip curved with a sly smile.

"…" I didn't say anything, only looking in his dark eyes, I feel like looking into a deep pond of water, and I feel my heart had already sunk into it.

My face had betrayed me, it is now full of wiliness and desire, he smiled when he notice that, slowly he bend his head down. I think he is teasing me, because when he bend his head down he grinned and move very slow, almost too slow to let his lip touches mine.

One light kiss.

Another light kiss. He chuckled when he saw my face flushed with shyness.

I think he must be teasing me, actually I feel a little insult, because the kisses he gives me not even can count as real kisses, they are simplely just lip slightly touch mine, I don't even really can feel the warmth of his lip .

But to my surprise, he kiss me again, I can feel his tongue moves inside my mouth, hot with desire. It is an extraordinary sensation; his kiss is gentle but intrusive at the same time.

It is too much for me, I feel my heart beating so fast that I think I can almost die.

Deeeehhhhh-

The alarm clock ranged, I sat up on my bed, feel a little disappointed that all of that was a dream. But the sensation of the dream is so real and I can still feel my heart beating at the thought of it. I huddle my blanket around me, pretend that I was still in my dream, with his arm around my waist. But unfortunately, I have no time for daydreaming.

"Cielmine! Hurry up or you will be late for school bus!" my brother Anthony yelled.

Yep. My name is cielmine, ha ha; a rather strange name isn't it. My original name was sielmin, a name that my mother says it means "summer time's lemon". However, sielmin would be too weird, so my father changes it to cielmine, so it would sounds like an actual name.

I put on my white skirt and creamy shirt, when I went down stairs, Anthony already had everything prepared for me. Breakfast, lunch box al l is ready. Sometimes I feel I'm very lucky to have a brother, even though he is only a half blood related brother. But I like being loved and spoiled as a little sister. Especially by a handsome and responsible brother.

"I have to go to the bus stop now, I going to be late!" I said, after finishing chewing the last bite of my sandwich.

Anthony didn't say anything but pick up my backpack for me and gentlely put it on my shoulder.

"You don't have to be so rush" Anthony said, "I just got my driver's license last month and I can drive you to school."

I hesitate, although I want to ride the school bus so I can meet my best friend heather and tell her about the dream, but I seem to melt under Anthony's tenderness.

"Ok, you can drive me" I said,

He gives me a boyish smile as my reward. And I smile back.

Sometimes I think my life is too complicated for a 15 years old girl. Having Brian Denver chasing me at school, having a gentle handsome half brother care for at home. And having an intimate lover who is far away and only smile at me in my dream.

But somehow, I feel like a lemon, sour lemon. He, the one who only smile at me in my dream , probably don't even care about me, he is now far away and I don't even know we have a chance to meet again, maybe I can't see him again for the rest of my life . I moved to this place a year ago, I wonder where he is now, is he still in that small town…

Will we meet again?

When the car stopped at the school parking lot , I turn my head and look at Anthony, who is smiling back at me, he squeezed my cheek as he usually do , but this time, he plant a kiss on my forehead.

The kiss can pass for a brotherly kiss , there is nothing wrong with it, but there are something in Anthony 's eyes made my heart feel a little scared, he look at me with gentle gaze, mixed with desire , the kind of gaze that is supposed for lover not for sister.

"I wish you a good school day," he said softly.

I get out of the car, turning my head to say good-bye. But I feel a little scared of facing him now. I like being loved and spoiled by him, I want to being loved by him as a little sister, not something else. I feel like living inside a romance fiction, if I really am, then I want to punch the author on the face.


	2. Chapter 2:you're the one who is special

CHAPTER 2: You are the one who is special to me

"I don't feel good"," I said with a frown on my face. It's the sixth P.E period and to my surprise, the coach told us it's "free exercise", so Heather and me walk away from the class and sits under the oak tree.

"Why? Because having a handsome brother, because having Brian Denver chasing after you like a hungry hound dog. I'm not going to give you any sympathy for that!" Heather said in a tone full of jealousy.

"You are being mean to me. Heather," I said. "Really mean."

"You can't complain." Heather crosses her arm, pretending to be angry. "If I have a passionate handsome brother, I would fall in his arm. Although it is sinful, but I still would enjoy it. If I have Brian Denver desire me, I would accept him without thinking. Actually, I would immediately take him to my bed!"

"Heather!" I yelled, can't believe she would say such things

"What?" she tossed her head, "it's nothing shameless."

"But I can't forgot Ethan, I even dream of him yesterday night" I said. My neck went red again when I remembered the realistic sensation of the dream.

"So?" heather raised one eyebrow.

"I still…love him," I whispered. "I don't know how, I don't know why, I just like him. I miss him….miss his voice, his face, his scent, his smile….."

"He is not fun-"

"Heather!"

"He is not cool-"

"Heather! Stop!"

"He is icy and cold, don't even care about you, you are not in that small town anymore, you can't see him, you can't meet him." Heather said cruelly.

I feel like someone had ripped my scar in my heart and spread salt to my wound. I feel weak and want to cry.

"I know it is very cruel of me saying all that, but I want you to get over him, stop acting like a weak and sad love sick girl. Stop all those sad dramas, Cielmine! You are not a sour lemon; you are summertime's lemon full of energy and sunshine!" Heather said.

"…" I crossed my leg and didn't say anything.

"Chocolate?" heather take out a snicker bar and swing it in front of my face.

Why she swinging a snicker bar in front of my face, does it supposed to be funny? However, isn't this scene supposed to be emotional and sad drama?

"…." I still didn't say anything; I need to act like very sad and emotional so she would feel sorry for what she had said. I closed my eye to resist the charm of the snicker bar. I'm not the kind of girl who can't resist the smallest lure.

But why is she still swinging it, it's already past 1 minute!

"Okay, I'll take it" I said, but I still frowning, pretending to be angry.

Heather giggled, her blonde hair looks very pretty under the sunlight.

"I'll go to the beverage machine and get you a cold orange juice to cool you down.'' Heather said, "another apology treat for you~~~"

I laughed, and watch heather running to the beverage machine next to the school gym. However, I suddenly feel there is somebody walking toward me, when I turn back, Brian Denver already behind me.

"Shh" he said putting his hand over my mouth.

We're behind an oak tree, his hand covers my mouth and his body is near me that I can almost smell the scent of mint shampoo from his hair. Slowly he put his hand away.

"I though you would scream" he said, his eye looking away.

"Why would you have that kind of thought? Why would I scream at you?" I asked.

He put his head down, but I can still see his blush on his face, it surprised me that he would blush. Brian Denver, perfect in everyway, is known as the "prince" of West green high school. I never thought he would blush.

"You are avoiding me these days, Cielmine. Every time you saw me, you turn your face away, every time I walk toward you, you pretending that you didn't saw me and you walked away. I thought you hated me"

"No, I never hated you…" I whispered.

"Then why you are avoiding me." He looks into my eyes.

He is so close to me. I afraid he would hear my heart beating so fast. I can even feel his warm mint breath.

"I want you Cielmine." there are full of intimacy in his eyes. He closed his eyes and slowly he bend his head down, in a second it would be too late to complain, I put my finger fastly on his lip before his touches mine. He opens his eyes and look at me with curiosity.

"I know you desire me Brian," I said, try to be calm. "But I already like another person"

He didn't say anything, just look at mewith his dark brown eyes.

"You are special to me Cielmine, I can't sleep without thinking your smile, I can't eat without thinking of your voice, the apricot scent of your perfume, I can't think of any girl but you. You are the one who is special to me." He holds my hand and gentlely plant a kiss on my fingertip.

"You are special to me, too," I said. "We are friends since childhood, remember? Although no one ever knows that, not even Heather. You are popular, and I'm a nobody, no one would think of that."

"Are you angry at me?" He asked.

"No" I said flatly.

"I want to be with you forever." He looks upon my face. And I met his hot gaze.

"Me too. But as friends." I said. "Friends forever."

He didn't say anything, nor move away.

"Heather gonna come back soon."

"No. She'll take a long time to come back"

I want to ask him why, but I feel I have no time for further conversation.

I pushed him a little, he turned away and when I thought he is going to leave, he turn back and plant a kiss gentlely on my forehead.

"Cielmine. You are the one who is special to me. But i won't deny my heart." He gives me a boyish smile and walked away.

"Cielmine!" Heather yelled my name from far away. With two bottle of orange juice in her hands.

She ran towards me, and when she stopped , she said " Cielmine, sorry you had to wait such a long time, there is a damn big sticker the machine that block me from putting coin in, damn it! It takes me long time to get it off, it's so sticky!"

"hah hah." I laughed, suddenly know why Brian said that Heather would took a long time .

"why are you laughing ?" Heather look at me.

"nothing." i give her a mysterious smile."nothing"


End file.
